Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for solid object manufacturing, and more particularly to a system and method for solid object manufacturing in 3D-printing technologies.
Description of the Prior Art
Recently, 3D-printing has been extensively discussed, and is called by media as an emerging commercial means for a new wave of “maker evolution”. 3D-printing is a type of rapid prototyping, in which a digital solid model generated by a computer is output to a slicing software (e.g. the principle of geographic contour lines, the contour of the solid model at a slice level is determined, thereby the contour data of a plurality of slices is attained), a G-code (including parameters of movements and printing of the 3D printer) is then output as a blueprint for the 3D printer to perform printing. A printing nozzle of the 3D printer is typically disposed on a driving mechanism capable of performing 3-dimensional movements. Via the control of the G-code, the printing nozzle and the driving mechanism can perform fine 3-dimensional movements and object printing. Further, through the control of the G-code, the printing nozzle may output solid, semisolid, liquid, semi-liquid or powder materials which are curable, so as to build a desired object in a laminated manner.
For solid object manufacturing purposes, existing domestic or commercial 3D printers are typically implemented with a printing nozzle which is movable in multiple dimensions, wherein a multi-dimensional driving mechanism of the printing nozzle is typically consisted of transmission components, such as stepper motors on respective axes, guide rods, inter-axial connecting mechanisms, gears and driving belts, as well as a movement controller. In addition, one printing nozzle is responsible for one material of printing. Thus, the existing domestic or commercial 3D printers normally output single material object. If an object is required to be formed with multiple materials or colors, it is implemented by using multiple printing nozzles, or by changing the printing materials. The former means may increase the price of the 3D printer due to a more complicated printing nozzle mechanism and material supply controlling method, while the latter may increase the time cost for 3D-printing since the printer operator needs to frequently load/unload printing nozzles for material changing. As a consequence, it is often found that creations of multiple colors or materials are not implemented easily when using the existing domestic or commercial 3D printers.
Moreover, the users may encounter design problems during the step of digital modeling with a computer. If the users are not familiar with methods or techniques related to modeling or drafting, modifying or adding model templates, it causes the users technical difficulties in entering the field of 3D printing. The aforementioned issues may be significant disturbances for those who make or improve creations by means of 3D printing.